


Quel che resta della notte

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Hai la bellezza della pietra."</i><br/>Te l'aveva detto tra lenzuola sgualcite e braci già consumate.<br/>Te l'aveva mormorato sulle labbra, ma il suo cuore già grondava il fiele della menzogna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quel che resta della notte

 

 

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Talia al Ghul e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

 

"Nella vendetta e in amore la donna è più barbara dell'uomo".   
\- Friedrich Nietzsche -

 

 

**Quel che resta della notte**

  
  
  
_"Hai la bellezza della pietra."_  
  
Te l'aveva detto tra lenzuola sgualcite e braci già consumate.  
Te l'aveva mormorato sulle labbra, ma il suo cuore già grondava il fiele della menzogna.  
Un tuono ruggisce nell'aere, vomitando una pioggia densissima e gelida, grani impietosi e implacabili.  
Alzi gli occhi e lo vedi: uomo e bestia e pipistrello.  
"Talia..."  
Un'ombra compare alle sue spalle, coda di gatto e gli occhi spietati della femmina che non chiede e non supplica.  
Sorridi, ma pare solo la cicatrice d'un futuro abortito.  
Sorridi e sfoderi la spada, tendendola davanti al tuo viso.  
  
 _"Hai la bellezza della pietra."_  
  
"Non farlo."  
Ha il pigolio indifeso del cucciolo Damian, eppure sai - percepisci - che le sue mani stanno già correndo al bastone che porta sulla schiena.  
  
 _"Hai la bellezza della pietra."_  
  
Nightwing è due passi avanti il suo mentore, dietro la maschera tutto il baluginio incerto di chi non vuole, ma sa che dovrà agire.  
  
 _"Hai la bellezza della pietra."_  
  
Espiri e paiono frammenti di vetro quelli che ti colano lungo il mento, un filo di sangue e saliva che non regala perdono.  
Bruce rimane immobile, un simulacro mostruoso e che si fonde con la tenebra incombente di Gotham.  
"Talia, fermati."  
La spada dondola noncurante, saggiando l'aria.  
"No."  
  
 _"Hai la bellezza della pietra."_  
  
Ti ha mai amato, Talia?  
Ti ha mai amato davvero?  
Tossisci, piantando i piedi nel fango e lasciandoti lambire dalle acque scure della baia.  
Selina è una curva sensuale al suo fianco, l'arroganza del gatto selvatico e la perseveranza della donna innamorata.  
  
 _"Ti spezzerà il cuore."_  
  
E' una risata sfibrata quella che ti scivola fuori dalla bocca dischiusa, una stilla amara e delusa.  
"Talia..."  
Si è tolto la maschera ed è bello incrociare i suoi occhi.  
Damian non arretra, eppure ti sembra di scorgere un tremolio convulso tra le sue palpebre.  
  
 _"Non posso stare con entrambi, madre? Non possiamo stare insieme?"_  
  
Storni lo sguardo, rivolgendolo al cielo plumbeo.  
Aveva un sogno tuo padre.  
Aveva un sogno che era diventata un'ossessione, un delirio contratto e folle.  
  
 _"Mi serve un erede Talia, un degno erede."_  
  
Eri nata dal lato sbagliato del sesso.  
Eri nata con un buco in mezzo alle gambe invece che con i lineamenti maschili che tuo padre tanto agognava.  
Li aveva cercati per anni, trovandoli poi in un pipistrello irriverente e brutale, occhi troppo belli per non desiderarli un'ultima volta.  
  
 _"E' il compagno ideale, Talia."_  
  
Già, lo era proprio.  
Lo era mentre affondavi con lui in quella notte, tra i gemiti proibiti di un amplesso che era stato il primo anello d'un giogo crudele.  
Lo era mentre te ne lasciavi rapire, più brava a troncare vite che a capire anche solo la tua.  
Lo era anche mentre ti fissava incredulo e irritato, trasformandosi poi in una lama rovente e furibonda.  
  
 _"Non sono il tuo amato, Talia. Cosa vuoi che ti dica? No, non staremo mai insieme, né io guiderò la tua assurda Setta degli Assassini."_  
  
La spada oscilla ancora, salda nel tuo pugno.  
Grayson si sposta impercettibilmente, chiudendoti le vie di fuga.  
  
 _"Hai la bellezza della pietra."_  
  
E' morto Ra's al Ghul, chiamando ancora il suo nome.  
E' morto tuo figlio, raccogliendo l'eredità di un padre assente e che, tuttavia, è riuscito dove tu hai fallito.  
E' morto il tuo cuore, stracciato dagli artigli affilati d'una gatta che pensavi - _volevi_ \- fosse debole e fragile compagna.  
Rialzi lo sguardo e comprendi: per lui, non sei altro che uno dei tanti reietti di Gotham.  
  
 _"Hai la bellezza della pietra."_  
  
Ti salverà, perché così comanda il suo senso di giustizia.  
Ti aiuterà, perché la cenere d'un vecchio amore scalda ancora, sebbene meno della fiamma audace d'una nuova passione.  
Ti stringerà, perché forse, in fondo a tutte quelle menzogne, un poco ti ha amato davvero.  
  
 _"Hai la bellezza della pietra."_  
  
Selina è la prima a intuire, scattando in avanti e tentando d'allacciarti la frusta al polso.  
Bruce ne segue l'esempio, ma è troppo lento, troppo schiacciato dai rimorsi per poterti riscattare.  
  
"NO!"  
  
E' la voce di Damian che infrange il silenzio mentre le onde della baia ti ingoiano, masticando ciò che rimane di te.    
Cadi e non fa poi così male, perché è l'iride artica di Bruce quella che intravedi tra i riflessi distorti dei marosi.  
  
 _"Hai la bellezza della pietra."_  
  
Chiudi gli occhi.  
Il mondo si è fatto nero e ondulato, la nauseante sensazione d'essere in mezzo al nulla e il freddo impatto con l'oceano.  
Sai che non morirai, perché la Setta non permette e non concede: pretende ed esige, fin oltre il confine dell'aldilà.  
Lo sai e non ti importa, perché questa notte anche la pietra ha imparato a piangere: per un amore che non ha mai visto la sua primavera.


End file.
